Sonic boom: Everyone has a shadow
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Zooey and the others has meet a monkey named Wendy who has agreed to teach Zooey how to fight and go to help save Tails.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic boom or any characters except for Flix the shado** **w Wendy the monkey.** Chapter three:

Knuckles and Sonic dodged Tails as he threw orbs at them. "Tails please don't !ake me fight you." Sonic said as he dodged orbs. Tails stopped and laughed at the pothetic beg. " _Why should I knowing that I could destroy you within a minute_?" Tails asked as he held an orb in his hands. Sonic looked at Tails as he wished to have Amy's hammer.

Amy, Sticks, and Zooey was running threw the forest as Sticks was running ahead not looking back. "Wait up Sticks!" shouted Zooey as her and Amy ran and tried to catch up with Sticks. "If I do Tails might catch me!" Sticks said as she jumped over branches and holes. Zooey then stopped to see a small cabin with flowers and bear traps around it. "Hi guys! I found a cabin!" Zooey shouted as she ran to the cabin door and knocked it. A monkey with skinny shorts, a white high top, some biker gloves, brown braided hair, a leather boots, and an ear ring came up to the door with a chain and a spike ball at the end. "Hello ma'am. Could you help us hide from a guy who is trying to kill us?" ssid Zooey not worried about how crazy she sounded. The monkey signalled her to come in as she walked off into the house. Amy, Sticks, and Zooey entered the house and closed the door as the monkey poored some tea. "My name is Wendy." the monkey said as she sat on the couch and flipped throught he channels on her TV. Zooey sat beside Wemdy and looked threw her purse. Zooey then got out a picture of her, Amy, Sticks, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails on the beach. Zooey then cried as she thought of her and Tails. Wnedy noticed her crying as she stopped flipping through the channels and looked at Zooey. "Is that your boyfriend?" Wendy asked as she pointed to Tails. Zooey nodded anspd started to cry more. "Don't cry. What happened to him? Maybe I can help." Wendy said as she turned her body position to lean on the couch. "He was corrupted by dark energy and anger. I want to help but I don't even know how to fight." Zooey said as she wipped her tears and looked up at Wendy.

"Then I'll teach you how to fight. But you can't fight in a dress and heels." Wendy said as she pulled Zooey off the couch and walked to her room. Zooey saw a closet with cloths and snickers covering both sidea of the closet. Five minutes later Zooey came out the room with some blue jeans and a red high top that had a black leather vest over it,some red snikers, and had her hair in a boxer braid. Amy and Sticks then gasoed to see how different Zooey looked as they ran up to her. "Zooey?" Sticks said as she sniffed Zooey. Zooey nodded at Sticks as she walked off and sat on the couch beside Wendy. "That will make it eaiser to fight in." Wendy stated as she walked out the room and came back with a chest full of weapons. Zooey looked threw the weapons to see a weapon belt to hold her weapons. She also saw a black baton and knun chunks. Zooey grabbed the knun chunks and swung the around. She then pit them in the weapon belt and grabbed the baton as she threw it up in the air and caught it. "I'll take these." Zooey said as she looked at the others. Amy and Sticks wondered if they should take something(Wendy said they could). Sticks looked in the chest to see a bow and bronze arrows. She also saw a metal pole but didn't want it. Amy peeked in the chest to see a small pin as she picked it up. "What does this do?" Amy asked as she looked at the pin. "That can become any weapon you want. Just click the button and think of what you want." Wemdy said a little bragesh. Amy thought of her old piko piko hammer and clicked the button. Amy looked to see her hammer as she smiled.

Sonic and Knuckles was fighting Tails as they sweated and sweated when they saw Amy, Sticks, Zooey, Flix(he was outside the house), and Wendy fly out the forest and battled. Tails threw orbs at Zooey who swung them back with her knun chunks. Amy had her hammer as she slinged Sticks who had her bow and arrows ready to fire. Wendy and Zooey was the most athletic as they ran at Tails and was ready to strike. Tails then saw that they were perpared as he teleported away. Zooey pit her knun chunks back as she wipped her brows and looked at Sonic and Knuckles. "Zooey?" Sonic asked stunned to dpsee the new look and weapons. Zooey waved as she turned to Wendy. "Thanks for helping me. You want to come along?" Zooey asked as she walked up to Wendy. "Sure. Amd your welcome." Wendy said as she brought Zooey in for a hug. "Amy? How did you get your hammer back." Sonic asked as he poimted to the piko piko hammer. "Wendy had these weapon that could turn into the weapon you want." Amy explained. Zooey and Wendy then looked at the village who was confused if what just happened. "That fox of yours is now banned from the village!" Mayor Flink purposed as he lolooked at the team. "It's not his fault! He's being corrupted by anger and dark energy! If you wouldn't of teased him so much he wouldn't see you as a threat!" Zooey shouted looking at the village. The village booed her as she growled and walked off. "Zooey! Wait up!" Wemdy said as she followed Zooey.

Zooey was in the forest breaking sticks when she saw a glowing aura. She turnned to see Tails beside her as she got out her baton and was ready to strike. "Tails! Don't make me fight you PLEASE! I don't want to hurt you." Zooey said beging for Tails to turn back. Tails didn't strike but sat baside her and snarled to himself. Zooey kept her baton out to be on the bright side as they both threw sticks at the ground. " _What are you so angry about?_ " Tails said. "One is that village thinking you batrayed the village when you're corrupted." Zooey said as she threw her baton in the dirt. " _I'm not corrupted okay?!_ " Tails said with an angry tone. "Sure. Two is that I miss the old sweet Tails that I loved." Zooey said as she threw more sticks and the dirt. " _That's upsetting. I'm mad because I don't want to hurt you either._ " Tails confessed as he threw sticks at the ground. Zooey was shocked that Tails was being nice around her and was saying he didn't want to hurt her. There was only one stick left as they bith went for it and held hand. Tails aura went away and his eyes stopped glowing as he blushed. Tails quickly took his hand from under hers as his aura returned and his eyes glowed. "Tails?" Zooey asked hoping to get him to calm down again. " _What?!_ " Tails snapped. "Do you...love me?" Zooey asked as she grabbed his pinki finger with his. Tails just sat there thinking about the question as his aura went away. Zooey sat there amd looked at him as he tried to think about the answer. " _I...I don't know._ " Tails confessed as he pulled his hand away and turned his head the other way. "I love you. I don't even need to think about it." Zooey said as she leaned closer to Tails. Tails quickly got up and stopped the moment as his eyes glowed but his aura never returned. " _Just tell those losers to be perpared for what's coming_." Tails ordered as he teleported away. Zooey sat there and looked down at the ground as she sniffed. Wemdy then came running out from a bush puffing. "There you are!" Wemdy said as she sat beside her. "Yeah. Here I am." Zooey said in a depressing voice. "What's wrong?" Wemdy said as she pulled Zooey up. "I saw Tails again. He didn't attack me this time." Zooey said as she wipped her tears. Wemdy froze to the reply. "Why didn't you use that to strike?!" Wemdy yelled out soundimg as paranoid as Sticks. "I couldn't strike him unless he tried to strike me. But he didn't. He just sat there a took his anger outnon the sticks instead." Zooey said as she picked up her baton and put it in her belt. Wendy and Zooey was silent until they got back at the village.


End file.
